amor no correspondido
by hoshina-utau14
Summary: Mikan y su madre entran de infiltradas a la academia Alice, allí dentro hay dos personas que también están infiltradas, los 4 son de Zero y están allí con un solo propósito, pero en el tiempo allí a Mikan se le olvida su propósito enamorándose de Natsume, hasta que descubre cosas que no hubiera deseado descubrir
1. Summary

Amor no correspondido

Próximamente…..Solo en Fanfiction

Previa:

Mikan y su madre entran de infiltradas a la academia Alice con una misión, dentro de la academia hay dos personas que tambien están infiltrados, Mikan allí conoce muchas personas sobre todo a un chico arrogante que se cree superior Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan se enamora de el y una gran historia comienza, se libera un pasado amoroso de Natsume y un pasado doloroso para Mikan

¿Podrá Mikan superar el dolor en su corazón cuando sepa el pasado amoroso de Natsume?, ¿Qué hará al respecto con sus sentimientos?

Todo descúbrelo muy pronto aquí en Fanfiction


	2. Cap 1

_**Amor no correspondido**_

_**Le pregunte a un ángel ¿Cuál era el peor castigo? Y el ángel me respondió: Amar y no ser amado.**_

_**Mikan**_

_**Con mi madre Yuka Azumi nos mudamos desde Osaka a Tokio la verdad teníamos que mudarnos por dos situaciones muy diferentes entre si, pero por alguna razón ambas situaciones se unían con un lugar en común "La academia Alice", mi madre y yo somos miembros de Zero una organización Anti-Alices que tiene como objetivo destruir la academia Alice y liberar a todos los niños que hay en ella, pero solo los miembros de la organización saben que una vez que la academia se destruida todas las personas allí será tomados como prisioneros por Zero para luego reclutarlos, igualmente podrán tomar decisiones propias y no serán obligados a entrar en la organización pero los que no aceptan se les serán borradas sus memorias y….. Sus Alice robados por mi madre y yo. Nosotras no estamos obligadas a esto pero mi madre me ha contado las atrocidades que les obligan a hacer a algunos alumnos, en la academia hay dos infiltrados de Zero, Tsubasa y Misaki.**_

_**Misaki es mi hermana mayor, no de sangre pero mi madre la salvo una noche de ser abusada por unos hombres, desde esa tormentosa noche, que esta en nuestra familia, sus padres murieron con unas manchas oscuras en su piel, de inmediatamente deducimos que era un Alice, el Alice de la marca de muerte y en el mundo solo un individuo lo poseía: Serio Rei mas conocido como Persona, Misaki posee el Alice multiplicarse tambien llamado como Doppelganger.**_

_**Tsubasa es el hijo de uno de los amigos de mi madre, aunque hasta ahora el paradero de su padre se desconoce, Tsubasa entro a Zero por petición de su padre antes de irse sin dejar huellas algunas de su paradero, a mi nunca me han hablado sobre como es el padre de Tsubasa, cuando hablo con Tsubasa sobre su padre el evade el tema, Tsubasa tiene el Alice de la manipulación de Sombras.**_

_**Con solo saber lo que sucede en Esa academia te dan unas ganas inmensas de querer matar a la persona que esta a cargo de la academia, ellos no saben que las personas que envían a hacer misiones corren un gran riesgo de morir, un gran riesgo de fracasar la misión y ser matado, herido o reclutado por las personas a la que intenta atacar.**_

_**Mikan, tu sabes muy bien las reglas-Dijo mama, yo la mira y asentí**_

_**Si, claro que las se y no me enamorare y tampoco me involucrare con nadie, intentare no estar tan cerca de las personas, seré distante… lo intentare –dije cabizbaja**_

_**tu sabes porque te lo digo, Mikan, puedes tener amigos pero no te involucres con ellos mucho y menos sentimentalmente-Dijo mi mama.**_

_**Claro… -Dije mirando el horizonte**_

**Azumi~San estamos llegando a la academia, las tengo que dejar en la entrada ya que no se me tiene permitido el acceso pero en la entrada las estará esperando Narumi el profesor de la División Primaria, él les dirá donde se hospedaran, les mostrara la academia, el salón de Mikan y Donde trabajara usted Azumi~San-Dijo el Chofer**

**Muchas gracias David –Dijo Mama, David conducio por una de las calles principales de Tokio, al final de la calle había una gran Muralla y una gran entrada, arriba tenia un logo, el cual obviamente decía "Gakuen Alice", Solomon el hijo de David~San, bajo del auto y nos abrió la puerta, él es un chico muy lindo, Tiene el cabello Rubio, unos ojos grises muy fríos casi no demuestran sentimiento alguno, entre nosotros llevamos una buena amistad, es un gran amigo, tiene una linda novia su nombre es Juliet, ella tiene el pelo largo de color negro y unos ojos celestes claros como el cielo y fríos como el mar, Solomon y Juliet son unos grandes amigos para mi.**

**Que tenga un buen día Azumi~San, tambien para ti Mikan, buena suerte a ambas –Dijo Solomon, yo le dedique una de mis mas sinceras sonrisas.**

**Muchas gracias Solomon, tambien ten un buen día, cuídense mucho, nos veremos en un tiempo-Dijo Mama, me acerque a Solomon y le di un beso en la mejilla, el abrazo amistosamente, al finalizar el abrazo, abrí la puerta del copiloto y me despedí de David~San, Con mama nos adentramos en la academia y había un hombre…. no creo que es mujer… da igual es travesti de seguro, mama le pregunto algo que no logre escuchar.**

**Mikan él es Narumi~San, del que hablo David-Dijo mama mirándome.**

**Un gusto Narumi~San, Mi nombre es Azumi Mikan- Dije.**

**El gusto es mio Mikan~Chan, supe que estarás en la división Primaria, ya me informaron sobre el salón en el que estará y yo seré tu profesor, genial ¿No? –Dijo con una alegría sobrenatural incluso superándome.**

**Eso es genial Mikan, ya conoces a tu profesor, Narumi~San ¿Qué tal si nos muestras, el lugar donde nos hospedaremos?-Dijo mama elegantemente, ella siempre suele ser elegante, en todo, su forma de hablar, de vestir, de caminar, de maquillarse, en la hora de luchar y al robar Alices. **

**Se hospedaran por separado, Mikan~Chan estará en el edificio especial, su mensualidad será de 300 Rabitos y usted Azumi~San estará en el edificio de los profesores-Dijo Narumi~San **

**¿Edificio especial?, ¿Mensualidad?, ¿Rabitos? no entiendo-Dije, escuche una leve risa y era mama… se estaba riendo, ¿acaso ella si entiende todo eso? **

**El edificio especial es para las personas con Alices poderosos como el tuyo Mikan~Chan o debo decir como tus Alices, ya que no posees solo uno si no que tres Alices, La mensualidad es el dinero que da la academia según el rango tu rango es Especial o 5 estrellas, por lo cual tu mensualidad es 300 rabitos, en la academia no puedes utilizar el dinero de afuera, no podrás comprar nada sin Rabitos –Dijo Narumi~San**

**Ok, supongo que aclararon mis dudas, pero aun tengo una duda…-Dije **

**¿Cuál es tu duda, Mikan?-Dijo mama**

**¿Mama, de que harás clases?-Dije Mirándola**

**Mmm… esa es una pregunta muy interesante, supongo que Narumi~San la puede responder-Dijo mama, ambas miramos a Narumi~San **

**Serán 2 Materias, las cuales serán enseñadas en la división primaria, intermedia y Secundaria, las materias serán, enseñar el uso de los Alices y defensa personal –Dijo Narumi~San mientras observaba un papel **

**Bueno vamos a ver las habitaciones, estar en un viaje largo en auto cansa –Dijo mama, aunque supe de inmediato que era una mentira, lo decía para que Narumi~San la dejara sola y así poder revisar la academia por su cuenta, aunque yo tambien tengo la misma intencion, mi misión es descubrir cual de los alumnos son utilizados y saber sobre sus Alices, la misión de mama es saber todos y cada uno de los planes de la academia, tanto dentro como fuera, saber quienes son los lideres y que papel juega Persona en la academia. **

**Let's go- Dijo Narumi~San, al final es uno de esos profesores algo locos e infantiles, se fue todo el camino canta esa aburrida canción de Dora la Exploradora **

**vamos come on, vamos todos allá,**

**manos a la OBRA, en una sola maniobra, **

**adonde vamos, **

**adonde vamos.**

**Fue una canción insoportable, escucharla una vez esta bien pero todo el camino ya era mucho, llegamos a un gran edificio que tenia una gran estrella en medio y otras 4 alrededor.**

**Mikan~Chan este será el lugar donde te hospedaras, solo son 2 personas las que viven aquí, Hyuuga y Hijiri, si te llegas a topar con Hyuuga no le des mucha importancia a sus palabras, es una persona muy arrogante pero en el interior, muy en el interior tiene buenos sentimientos…. pero no hacia mi –Dijo con una falsa lagrima recorriendo su cara**

**Ok, pero ¿como sabré cual es mi habitación?-dije viendo que esta comenzando a caminar en otra dirección **

**Tiene tu apellido, esta en el segundo piso-Dijo mientras se despedía**

**Mikan, tienes que estar atenta a tu celular, te llamare apenas me deshaga del profesor hiperactivo-Dijo mama volteando a mirar a Narumi~San quien se había acercado a recoger flores**

**De acuerdo Mama-dije, ella se fue con sus pasos sigilosos y elegantes detrás de Narumi~San, me acerque mas al edificio, al entrar me sorprendí demasiado, era un lugar muy elegante, subí las escaleras lentamente mientras observaba detalladamente cada recoveco del lugar, al final de la escalera había una pintura, eran varios hombres, decidí observarla con mas tiempo después de recorrer la academia, me dirigí a un pasillo, vi todas las puertas pero ninguna decía Azumi, me dirigí al otro extremo del pasillo y la encontré, una puerta color caoba donde decía Azumi M. en frente había una puerta que decía Hyuuga N. y junto a esta Hijiri Y. supongo que son mis compañeros, abrí la puerta que decía mi nombre y lo que vi dentro fue algo perfecto, un Living, muy bien diseñado, junto al living había otra habitación y era la cocina, donde había tambien una mesa, la cocina daba a un balcón donde había una pequeña mesa para dos, me dirigí a el living donde vi una escalera, subí y llegue a la habitación, en la habitación había una puerta que daba a un gran Baño, salí y me dirigí al balcón que tenia la habitación desde donde se podía apreciar gran parte de la academia, a distancia se veía un chico de cabello negro, que lleva en sus brazos a un pequeño niño que abrazaba un osito, tambien un chico con un conejito en sus brazos… sin duda ese chico es muy raro, quien lleva un conejo en sus manos… revise las cajas con mis cosas y las instale en las repisas, las fotos con mi madre, amigos, con Tsubasa y Misaki, las fotos de mi padre conmigo cuando era bebe… una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla, pero la seque de inmediato, mama me enseño que no debo mostrar debilidad, aunque ella dijo "Mikan, no debes mostrar debilidad frente a los demas" creo que me lo tome muy enserio y no acostumbro a mostrar debilidad frente a los demas.**

**To Be Continued **


	3. Cap 2

_**Amor no correspondido 2**_

_**Natsume**_

_**La semana pasada escuche que trasferirian a una alumna nueva, era raro que ya era la tercera persona transferida en el mes, primero fueron Misaki y Tsubasa, los conocí por parte de Ruka, ya que el creo que conoció a Misaki cuando era niño, pero todo me seguía extrañando, otra persona en la academia en solo un mes y no venia sola... una nueva profesora que por casualidad es la madre de la nueva chica, con Ruka y Youchi nos fuimos a mi habitación, aunque Ruka no esta en el mismo edificio que Youchi y yo siempre viene con nosotros y se queda por un tiempo... nos fuimos caminando al edificio, íbamos de camino y vi una sombra en el Balcón de un de las habitaciones que se suponía que estaba desocupada y era imposible que fuera la chica nueva ya que nadie mas tiene Alices como el de Youchi o el mio.**_

_**Ruka: ¿Hey Natsume no se supone que no hay nadie mas en el edificio?**_

_**Youchi: Es una chica -Susurro-**_

_**Natsume: Tsk... Lo que me faltaba**_

_**Ruka: Bueno no le demos importancia y vamos a jugar en la Wii **_

_**Youchi: Sii, juguemos Mario Bross **_

_**Natsume: Call Of Duty**_

_**Ruka: Si, juguemos Call Of Duty, siempre jugamos Mario Bross y ya se esta poniendo bien aburrido**_

_**Natsume: ¿Se esta poniendo? Ya era aburrido**_

_**Youchi: No! Jugaremos Mario Bross**_

_**Natsume: Lo siento You~Chan pero esta vez sera Call Of Duty,luego podrás jugar Mario Bross**_

_**Youchi: ¿Solo una partida de Call Of Duty?**_

_**Natsume: Si**_

_**Ruka: Mentira -Pensó-**_

_**Estuvimos con Ruka jugando Call Of Duty por mas de una hora, Youchi se olvido de Mario Bross y se puso a jugar en el Nintendo Ds, en el piso de arriba había bastante ruido, movían cosas... de seguro la chica era bastante desordenada **_

_**Ruka: Hey Natsume no crees que la nueva chica esta haciendo mucho ruido -Al parecer el estaba pensando lo mismo que yo...-**_

_**Natsume:Ese es su proble... -Un golpe en seco nos hizo pararnos inmediatamente,salimos rápidamente a la habitación de mi nueva vecina, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, entramos y no estaba tan desordenado... fuimos a la habitación de donde provino el ruido-**_

_**?:Ittai, Mikan, sigues siendo algo torpe... pero todo sea por ayudar -La chica se fijo de nuestra presencia y se levanto inmediatamente- ¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?**_

_**Ruka:Yo soy Ruka Nogi y el es mi mejor amigo Natsume Hyuuga, Vinimos porque escuchamos un ruido **_

_**Mikan:Oh... ¿Como entraron?**_

_**Natsume: La puerta estaba abierta**_

_**Mikan:¡¿La puerta estaba abierta! -Sorprendida-**_

_**Misaki:Tan despistada como siempre, Mikan -Para colmo las nuevas se conocen, sin duda sospecho que algo sucederá en la academia-**_

_**Tsubasa:No vaya a ser que un día de estos te rapten por lo despistada que eres **_

_**Misaki: ¿Quienes son ellos? -Dijo apuntándonos-**_

_**Mikan: Mi vecino y su mejor amigo**_

_**Ruka: Etto, nosotros ya nos íbamos -Nos despedimos o mejor dicho Ruka se despidió y nuevamente volvimos a jugar en la Wii- No te parece raro que los nuevos se conozcan**_

_**Natsume: ¿No que conoces a Misaki?**_

_**Ruka: Si, pero eso fue hace años y digamos que ella cambio... mucho**_

_**Natsume: Eso es raro, los tres nuevos tienen una conexión, pero bueno no le demos importancia**_

_**Ruka: Ok, al final tenemos cosas mejores que hacer como que te voy a patear el trasero en el juego de la fifa**_

_**Natsume: ¿Apuestas?**_

_**Ruka: ¿Cuanto?**_

_**Natsume: Mmm... tienes que cuidar de Youchi por todo un mes**_

_**Ruka: Solo eso, si yo gano me darás tu Wii**_

_**Natsume: De acuerdo, aunque no ganaras**_

_**Al final termino en un empate... cuando ya se estaba oscureciendo y Ruka se tuvo que ir porque su novia le había llamado, me dirigía a llevar a Youchi a su habitación y me tope con la nueva, iba vestida con unos short negros un tanto cortos, una polera celeste que decía Oakland California y unas Converse celeste, se detuvo en la mitad de la escalera a observar los cuadros, saco una pequeña libreta y anoto algo en ella, me miro y se fue, escuche abrir la puerta de su habitación a medianoche y fue cerrada silenciosamente, ¿Azumi? de algo me suena su nombre, pero da igual, no me entrometeré con alguien como ella, simplemente no es mi tipo**_

_**~A la mañana Siguiente~**_

_**Daba tanta pereza levantarse temprano todos los días, eran ya las 7 AM, debo estar en clases a las 7:45 AM, pero jamas me doy el lujo de llegar temprano, excepto en las clases de Jinno~Sensei, cuando alguien falta a sus clases les espera un gran castigo, no puedo permitir que me castiguen ya que siempre me pone un limitador de Alice y siempre que lo hace, Persona me llama para hacer misiones, a Persona no le importa si no puedo utilizar mi Alice, el solo me obliga. Me dirigí al baño, tome una ducha rápida y me puse el desaliñado uniforme, aunque le hice unos pequeños arreglos, cadenas, en vez de esos aburridos zapatos, utilizo unas converse negras.**_

_**Había un rico olor en el edificio, lo cual hizo que me entrara apetito, hice cereal con leche ya que pronto llegaría Youchi a desayunar, faltaban 8 minutos para las 7:30, me comenzaba a inquietar ya que Youchi aun no llegaba, salí de la habitación y justo se abrió la puerta de enfrente, Youchi salio de la habitación de la chica nueva**_

_**Natsume: Al fin, vamos a desayunar**_

_**Youchi: Onee~San me dio desayuno, cocina delicioso -Puso una cara tan adorable**_

_**Mikan: You~Chan se te queda tu bolso -Sin duda el delicioso aroma venia de su habitación-**_

_**Youchi: Arigato Onee~San**_

_**Natsume: Voy a buscar mis cosas para luego irnos o llegaremos tarde**_

_**Mikan: ¿Tarde? -Miro se reloj y puso una cara de espanto- Rayos aun no arreglo esa cosa espantosa**_

_**Youchi: ¿Te refieres al uniforme?**_

_**Mikan: Si, la falda es demasiado larga, ¿creen que soy monja o que diablos?**_

_**Natsume: Una monja no menciona al diablo -No pude aguantarme-**_

_**Mikan: Jaja, bueno You~Chan te veo mas tarde, Bye Bye -Dicho eso cerro la puerta-**_

_**Mientras caminábamos Youchi no dejo de hablar sobre Mikan y su fabuloso desayuno, deje a Youchi en su edificio y me fui caminando lentamente hasta mi edificio, al entrar todos me quedaron mirando y como no, soy uno de los chicos mas populares de la academia. Me fui a mi puesto y me puse a leer manga, vi que entro Narumi con una mujer y la chica nueva**_

_**Narumi: Hola mis tesoros, ella es Azumi Yuka, su nueva profesora de ingles.-Típico de Gay~Sensei-**_

_**Yuka: Bueno niños, como ya saben seré la nueva profesora de ingles, espero no ponerles malas notas y mucho menos castigos**_

_**Narumi: Bueno ahora les presento a su nueva compañera Mi~Chan**_

_**Mikan: Hola, Soy Azumi Mikan, un gusto conocerlos**_

_**?:¿Azumi~san eres pariente con Azumi~Sensei?**_

_**Mikan: Si -Sin duda es Bipolar, primero saluda con mucha alegría y luego responde con indiferencia- es mi madre, pero eso no quiere decir que me trate diferente a ustedes, al menos en clases seré una alumna mas**_

_**Narumi: Mi~Chan toma asiento, junto a Hyuuga, supongo que ya sabes quien es**_

_**Mikan: Si, si se quien es y también se que si vuelves a decirme Mi~Chan nada bueno te sucederá -Wow, creo que ella piensa igual que todos los alumnos de Gay~Sensei**_

_**Narumi: Kawaii, Mi~Chan tienes una actitud tan rebelde, igual que Natsume~Kun -Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Gay~Sensei volando por el salón y como una oportunidad no se desperdicia, le lance una bola de fuego-**_

_**Yuka: Mikan, bájalo !Ya¡**_

_**Mikan: Pero...**_

_**Yuka: Pero nada, lo quiero en el suelo ya**_

_**Mikan: Como sea -Al parecer se tomo muy enserio lo del suelo, porque lo subió lo mas que pudo para luego quitar su Alice de el, haciendo que Gay~Sensei cayera de lleno al suelo**_

_**Yuka: Narumi~San ¿estas bien? **_

_**Narumi: No hay de que preocuparse, me suele pasar muy seguido -Azumi~Sensei, miro a Mikan la cual solo le sonrió-**_

_**Mikan tomo asiento junto a mi, pero durante toda la clase no tomo atención a nada de lo que decía Azumi~Sensei, puso un papel sobre mi cuaderno...**_

_**Mikan: Gran Alice... muy peligroso y es limitado**_

_**Natsume: ¿Como lo sabes?**_

_**Mikan: Se mas de lo que tu piensas, por cierto ¿como esta Aoi?**_

_**Natsume: ¿Aoi?, ¿Sabes algo de ella?**_

_**Mikan: Siempre me habla de ti, al parecer te quiere mucho**_

_**Natsume: ¿Sabes donde esta?, ¿Esta bien?**_

_**Mikan: Eso lo sabrás pronto, solo espera... todo a su debido tiempo**_

_**Se levanto y salio del Salón, tuve la intención de salir tras ella, pero no habría sido lo mejor, mejor espero a ganarme su amistad para así poder saber de Aoi...**_

_**~En el Receso~**_

_**Ruka:¿Que hay con la chica nueva? los vi mandándose mensajes, No me digas que te gusta**_

_**Natsume: Claro que no me gusta y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, Ruka... tu sabes**_

_**Ruka: Si, lo se pero, olvídala, ella te dejo abandono, te mintió y se fue con otro, eres mi mejor amigo y como amigo te digo que la olvides, nada bueno ganaras aferrándote al pasado**_

_**Natsume: Pero yo la amaba, Luna era todo para mi**_

_**Mikan: Ugh el amor es tan patético... Koizumi Huh, quien diría que un chico frió se enamoraría de una perra como esa**_

_**Ruka:Vez hasta Azumi~San lo entiende -Mikan se acerco a mi y me paso su celular, estaba marcando, vi la pantalla y decia "Aoi"**_

_**Mikan: Tienes solo un minuto... y solo recuerda que esto no lo hago por ti si no por ella **_

_**~ Conversación ~**_

_**Aoi: Mikan~Chan que bueno que llamas, tengo tantas cosas que contarte**_

_**Natsume: Perdón Aoi pero no soy Mikan**_

_**Aoi: ¿Natsume?**_

_**Natsume: Si... Aoi soy Natsume, Mikan me presto su móvil para hablar contigo, dime donde estas, te iré a buscar de inmediato si es necesario**_

_**Aoi: Lo siento, pero no te puedo decir donde estoy, solo te diré que estoy bien, si quieres saber como estoy o hablar conmigo, ve con Mikan, ella y yo siempre estamos en contacto, Nat me tengo que ir... dile a Mikan que la extraño**_

_**~ Fin Conversación ~**_

_**Mikan: Dame mi celular que tengo cosas que hacer**_

_**Natsume: Si, tienes cosas que hacer -La tome del brazo y la lleve hasta el bosque, Ruka venia detrás de nosotros, insistiendo en que soltara a Mikan-**_

_**Llegamos a un lugar lo bastante lejano para que nadie se acercara, en ese preciso instante me tendría que explicar las cosas.**_

_**Natsume:Dime donde diablos esta Aoi**_

_**Mikan: Lo siento niño presumí pero de mi no saldrá ni una palabra, es imposible que te diga su ubicación en este preciso momento**_

_**Natsume: Dímelo o de aquí no saldrás con tu cabello bien cuidado**_

_**Mikan: ¿Que harás? ¿Quemarme el cabello? solo puedo decirte que eso no te funcionara**_

_**To be Continue **_


	4. Cap 3 Parte 1

_**Amor no correspondido**_

_**Mikan**_

_Ya sabia que Natsume me preguntaria sobre Aoi, pero de mi no saldra ni una sola palabra, veamos si presionando al chico mas importante para la academia consigo algo_

_Mikan:Ya sueltame que me aburro_

_Natsume: Dime de inmediato donde esta mi hermana_

_Mikan: ya dije que de mi no sacaras nada, Hyuuga_

_Natsume: Dimelo o de aqui no saldras bien, no me importa que tipo de alice tengas pero te derrotare facilmente_

_Mikan: ¿Que tal si lo intentas? -Lo mire con superioridad cosa que lo hizo enfadar haciendo aparecer llamas a su alrededor- ¿Solo con eso planeas derrotarme?_

_Natsume: !Callate¡_

_Ruka: Natsume, basta le haras daño, recuerda que es una chica_

_Natsume: Me da igual lo que sea, hare lo necesario para encontrar a Aoi_

_Mikan: Oh vamos ella te dijo que esta bien, al menos agradece que te deje hablar con ella, es alguien muy simpatica y tierna... seria una lastima que estuviera con las personas menos indicadas _

_Yuka: Ya basta, Hyuuga, Mikan... los dos en mi oficina !Ya¡_

_Mikan: Ugh_

_Yuka: ¿Sucede algo, Mikan?_

_Mikan: Si, llegas en el momento menos esperado, Mama_

_Yuka: A ambos les espera un castigo -Nos tomo de las manos y teletransporto a su oficina, alli estaba Gay~Sensei y Persona, me acerque a el con una sonrisa... una sonrisa que escondia mucho-_

_Mikan: Un placer tener su presencia, Persona_

_Persona: Tienes una adorable hija, Yuka -Estrechamos nuestras manos, ambos con una sonrisa, ambas sonrisas escondian algo, la mia solo escondia odio y la de el bueno, su sonrisa queria decir que utilizaria mi alice, pero se le borro al instante cuando se fijo que no tenia el efecto esperado-_

_Mikan: Al parecer no salio como esperabas, persona_

_Persona: Bueno yo solo vine aqui para llevarme a Hyuuga, tiene una mision muy importante, contra una asociacion anti-alice_

_Natsume_

_Primera vez que veo a Persona hablar abiertamente sobre las misiones con desconocidos_

_Mikan: no es por ser entrometida, pero ¿cual asociacion?_

_Persona: Zero, tienen unos Software de la academia con informacion privilegiada ¿Quisieras participar en la mision?_

_Yuka: No._

_Mikan: Oh, mama es una propuesta de persona es imposible para mi rechazarla_

_Persona: entonces los espero a ambos en el bosque Sur, en una hora, vestidos totalmente de negro_

_Mikan: Ok_

_Natsume: Tsk_

_Sali de la oficina sin antes darle una mirada de reojo a persona, Mikan venia detras de mi con una cara un tanto rara_

_Natsume: Luna?_

_Mikan: Ehh?_

_Natsume: Como sabes de Luna? ¿Porque conoces a Aoi?_

_Mikan: Hay muchas cosas que se Natsume, algun dia te lo dire pero este no es el momento y mucho menos el lugar adecuado, estamos en un lugar con muchos profesores si no mal recuerdas_

_Natsume: ¿Porque dices que es una Perra?_

_Mikan: Tengo muchas razones para decirle Perra, aunque no lo entenderas_

_Natsume: Da igual -Abri la ventana mas cercana a mi y salte, Mikan solo siguio su camino, cuando llegue a la habitacion ella aun no llegaba, casi a los 5 minutos de mi llegada senti la puerta de su habitacion abrirse, senti curiosidad y sali a observar, la muy tonta dejo la puerta abierta, entre sigilosamente y escuche el sonido de cosas caer en el segundo piso, me asome, fresitas estaba en ropa interior, su brasier no combinaba con sus pantys, las fresas con las calaveras no combinan_

_Mikan: ¿donde diablos deje mis pantys negras? -Creo que se esta tomando muy enserio eso de la ropa negra-_

_Natsume: linda ropa interior _

_3...2...1_

_Mikan: Kyaaa! sal de aqui pervertido! Ayuda, un depravado entro en mi habitacion!_

_Natsume: Calla, fresitas soy solo yo, apresurate persona no soporta esperar_

_Mikan: ¿Que diablos haces aqui? invades mi privacidad sabias_

_Natsume: No creo que tengas algo que ocultar asi que da igual invadir tu "privacidad"_

_Mikan: me da igual, largate y espera abajo_

_Natsume: y Si no quiero bajar?_

_Mikan: te sacare a la fuerza o gritare -¿Gritar? ni que la fueran a escuchar-._

_Natsume: Intentalo -Me acerque rapidamente a ella y la acorrale contra la pared, ella estaba roja_

_Mikan: Q...q...que se supone que haces, Idiota -Intento empujarme pero tenia mas fuerza que ella hasta que senti una corriente en mi mano y luego cai al suelo-_

_Natsume: Que hiciste?_

_Mikan: no me dejabas libre asi que unos choques electricos no te harian daño, ahora espere abajo_

_Natsume: Tsk -Baje con mala gana y me sente en un gran sofa, algo me estaba sucediendo al estar junto a fresitas... no tenia ni la menor idea de que era, pero tambien tenia un mal presentimiento al estar con ella, minutos despues senti a Mikan correr escaleras abajo-_

_Mikan: Ya...ya estoy lista -La mire y estaba preciosa, unos short negros, pantys oscuras, botas altas, polera negra que dejaba al descubierto su plano abdomen donde se podia apreciar un pircieng con forma de estrella, unos guantes que le quedaban sobre los codos, maquillaje oscuro...si supiera que malgasto tiempo con el maquillaje y por ultimo una cola de caballo-_

_Natsume: Te demoras mucho, fresitas...por mas que te arregles seguiras siendo fea_

_Mikan: Si, tan fea que te quedaste embobado mirandome_

_Natsume: ¿Yo? mirarte a ti? En tus sueños _

_Fin Capitulo 3 parte 1 _


End file.
